Potions Gone awry, Again
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Well, it's not Peter's fault, this time, but now the girls are soaked in a different potion, which might just be worse than what happened to the boys. I hope it's G. It SHOULD be G.


Title: Potions Gone Awry, Again.

Summary: Well, it's not Peter's fault, this time, but now the girls are soaked in a different potion, which might just be worse than what happened to the boys.

A/n At first, I was going to have the girls become boys for a day, but I think this is better, and much cuter.

"Sirius Black, I'm going to kill you!" Gwendolyn Moore hissed. She was always fighting with Sirius, and this time was no different, except for the fact that they were fighting in the Potions classroom. She began to chase him around the room, the class cheering and the Potions professor yelling at them to stop. But, no, Sirius laughed and knocked him against Peter, which caused him to send his potion flying, which hit the girls.

"Not again!" The Potions professor groaned.

Sirius looked down. Looking back up at him, with her two little black ponytails and herbig blue eyes, was, unmistakeably, a three-year-old Gen. She looked so lost in the too-big wizard robes, but thankfully, her school uniform shrank to fit her.

Sirius glanced around for the other Gryffindor girls, all of whom were behind Gen, so, all of four of them, got hit. And all four of them were their three-year-old selves. Sirius glanced at the Potions master, who nodded. "9:00 tonight, Mr. Black. And, yes, they're you're responsibility."

"My girlfriend is a three-year-old?" James asked, carrying Lily out of the classroom.

"Looks like it." Remus sighed, watching Gen and Celeste, who were clinging to Sirius's robes, and being dragged along the floor, giggling.

Marci, meanwhile, was attempting to hide behind Remus.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked, picking her up.

"I don't like him." she said, pointing to Peter.

"I don't like him either." James told her.

"Why don't you like Peter?" Remus asked.

"He looks funny." she told him. Sirius thought that was funny.

"Yeah, he doe, doesn't he?"

"I don't look funny." Peter pouted.

"Yes, you do Funny Man." Sirius said. Then, he added "Do we take them to class with us?"

"I suppose." James shrugged.

They had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws next. They took seats in the back, hoping no one would notice the girls had become wee little girls. McGonagall knew, since the Potions teacher had told the teachers what had happened.

But the Ravenclaw girls had already spotted them and rushed over to coo about the wee Gryffindor girls.

"Aw, she looks so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"Aw, look at her in her wee little Gryffindor uniform!"

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted, causing the students to rush back to their seats. She transfigured a quill into a little doll and handed it to Gen, who was looking a bit frightened by the sudden rush of attention.

"I wanna play with the dolly!" Celeste squealed, snatching it from Gen. Gen snatched back. Celeste looked sad for a second, the pulled Gen's ponytails. Gen's lower lip began to tremble, but before James could try to calm her down, she burst into earsplitting wails.

James, thinking quickly, grabbed the nearest heavy object, a large, book, said, "Gen, look!", and proceded to smack Sirius around the head, knocking out of his chair and sending him crashing to the floor.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Gen giggled. So, James did it again. He gave the book to Gen, who could barely hold it, placed her next to Sirius, who was tucked in a ball on the floor, and let her hit him, which, her being only three years of age, didn't hurt, although Sirius acted like it did.

Even McGonagall began to laugh. "Boys, I suggest you get them down to lunch a bit early, you might have a mess to clean up."

The boys agreed, each grabbing a girl and carried her down to lunch. But before they got there, Lily began to whine.

"I gotta go potty!" she whimpered, doing the pee-pee dance.

"NOW?" James asked. She nodded. So he took her to the bathroom, and waiting outside the door for her. The boys also waited, while letting the girls ranble around in the halls. Celeste tipped over a large vase, causing Sirius to laugh uncontrollably. Marci had taken over the doll made by McGonagall, while Gen, being good, for a change, had sat at Remus's feet, watching the other two.

"Done!" Lily said, happily emerging from the bathroom.

"Thank God!" James said, breathing a quick sigh of relief.

Lunch was a big mess. None of the boys ate, each trying to get the girls to eat. Gen got angry at James and sent her mashed potatoes flying into his hair. Celeste spilled her juice in Sirius's lap, making it look like he peed himself. Marci dumped a bowl of soup on Peter's head, and poor Remus got ketchup squirted all over him. And none of them had time to change, since the girls finally ate at the last five minutes of lunch.

Charms was next. James was hoping the girls would be full and tired after lunch, but he was wrong. If anything, they were wilder than they had been earlier. They destroyed the Charms classroom, sending poor Flitwick to dive from cover. Books were thrown across the room, pages were ripped out, magical artifacts were sent flying across the room or smashed. And Peeves had popped out of the chalkboard just to watch.

"Flitwick is going to kill us." Sirius groaned, shaking his head sadly.

Now the girls had gotten bored of being destructive and had started to draw on the chalkboard.

"Maybe they'll be quiet." Remus sighed. The rest of the class, Flitwick included, had left. Class was not over, but many feared for their safety.

When class finally was over, it being a double period, which made it seem like eternity, the boys quickly took the girls straight to their dorm, not wanting to go through the lunch scene again. And, now, they finally got to change.

"YOU NAKIE!" Lily squealed as the boys began to change into clean clothes.

"I am not!" Sirius said, flicking her on the nose.

"YOU UGLY!" she screeched.

Remus began to laugh. "Well, that's what she think of you, then, mate."

"Hungy!" Gen whined.

"You should've ate lunch, then." Peter told her, collasping on his bed.

"YOU MEAN!" she began to cry.

"Want a Frog?" Remus asked, offering her a Chocolate Frog.

"FROGGY!" she squealed, taking it and cuddling it.

"Gen, they're for eating, love. Not for playing."

But the Frog had melted against her body heat, so now she was a chocolate mess. "Oh, Gen." James sighed.

"I'm not cleaning her." Sirius said, being attacked by Celeste and Marci.

"Me either!" James, Peter, and Remus said.

"So, you're just staying a chocolate mess." James said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"OK." she shrugged. But, eventually, James had to clean her, using a Cleaning Charm, of course. She had spread chocolate everywhere.

"My stuff!" Sirius cried, getting knocked off his own bed.

"Don't worry, it'll clean." Remus groaned, flopping down on his own bed.

James glanced at the clock. It was 8:30. "Thirty more minutes." he breathed.

But by now, the girls were tired. They had all curled up next to Remus and had fallen asleep. When the clock stuck nine, they returned to their normal age.

"I'm never having kids." Sirius sighed, as they awoke the girls and sent them to their own dorm so the boys could rest.

A/n

Is cute, right? I hope so. I enjoyed it, at least.


End file.
